As the Last Color Fades
by Goliathus Regius
Summary: 'Where am I? Who am I' Kaito's situation has all the makings for a horror story. And, it may very well turn into one if he can't protect the one he loves. Or, rather, the ones he loves. Len x Kaito x Gakupo.
1. Last Color

As the last color fades

From the green summer light

And everything that he knows

Fades into night

As the world, ever turning

Does not bat an eye

To the pain and misery

He locked deep inside

Where's he to go, and what's he to do,

In a world where he no longer has you,

But our world is cruel, the night even harsher,

And he knows he can survive not much longer,

So he allows himself to fade with the sun at long last,

As if his fragile body made of mere glass,

Any moment he'll shatter to a million shards,

But the world, never knowing, does not give a hand,

As the poor, suffering man can no longer stand,

On parched Earth he had long ago destroyed,

It is now on this Earth he will finally die,

Perhaps, our world is relieved,

One less heart to quench, one less mouth to feed,

But it would seem that our world does not care,

It's too massive and grand,

To deal with the flaws of us mortal men.


	2. The Footsteps

A shiver ran down his spine, waking him up from sleep, though the man had no idea why. Something was off here, he knew that much, but his mind was too tired to place the feeling of suspicion and fear coursing through his body. So, just as someone always does in a dream, he dismissed it moment afterwards the feeling arose in him. What was he so afraid of? What was he thinking? He was just being silly, of course there was nothing threatening him here...

Except a voice in the back of his mind insisted to him that that wasn't true. That he needed to get up _now_ or else he'd be in danger. Although, it was just so heavenly comfortable in this bed. Why should he ever have to move? Nothing outside his own mind was telling him to wake up, so why not allow himself this comfort? The two parts of his mind battled it out, while his body remained completely still, except for his gentle breathing, curled under the silky blanket in a fetal position. No, he wouldn't get up just yet. It was so nice here, he had no reason too, after all...

However, after he reached this decision, he found he couldn't drift off again. That was odd. He was sleeping moments ago, why not now? But the same thought was bothering him again, that something was wrong. And he realized then the worry he felt wasn't for anything outside. Rather, it was in his own mind. What was wrong? What couldn't he recall?

_Anything._

Still in a post-sleep haze, Kaito didn't think for a moment, too tired to be distracted by his absence of memory. This wasn't that odd, after all. '_It will all return in a moment, just like it always does after you wake up,' _he assumed. '_It has too.'_

Only it didn't. Opening his eyes, Kaito shot up in the bed he was in, heart racing. He suddenly went into overdrive when he realized his mind was a completely blank slate. What was going on here? He couldn't remember anything but the smallest of memories. Tiny fragment of his world, like language, pieces of the world that anyone would know. But nothing with a name, no dates or places. Just shadows of a life he assumed he had lived. What if even those weren't his own? What did he own then? A name, and a body. Was that all he was? Nothing more?

_Where was he? Who was he?_ All he could remember about himself was his name. Then it came to him a vague image of somebody else... He strained to recall their name. They were extremely important, he knew that much. What else was it about them? They were... Something about them made them more important than anything else in his world. What was it? If it was so vital, why couldn't he recall it?

That was it. It clicked inside of him. He loved them. He knew at that moment that this memory, at the very least, was his own. Yes, no one could put love into someone else.

Love. He knew he loved this person, the only thing, only true fragment he had to hang onto, and yet he didn't even know who they were.

A sound outside the pitch-black room made him stiffen and erased the thought of the other person from his mind, for the moment at least. There was someone walking down the hall, towards his room. Kaito supposed he shouldn't call it that, not until he was sure if it actually was or not.

Still, that didn't change the fact someone was walking towards the room he was in. He had no idea who they were, or if they had good or bad intentions. Hell, he didn't know if he had good or bad intentions at the moment.

He stood up off the bed, wobbling slightly. He felt weird, to say the least. Everything just felt wrong about his body, somehow. Not like he was completely sure what right was supposed to feel like, though.

Kaito couldn't quite place the feeling, nor did he have the time to do so. Now he had to figure out what was going on outside the dark outline of the door. It occurred to him to hide from the person coming for him, yet in the end he decided against it. No, it they wanted to find his they'd find him, hiding or not. Might as well show them, whoever they were, that he wasn't scared of what was going on. Confused out of his mind, sure. But not scared.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, hand shooting out to grab the bedpost next to him. He steadied himself for a moment, the footsteps growing closer and closer every moment. It would only be a second before they, whoever they were, came into the room.

"_Damn it"_ he muttered under his breath, managing to take another unsteady step forward. Just a few more, and he would be at the door...

But whoever was coming for him got to it first and threw the door open. The light from the outside hallway blinded him for a moment, and he shielded his eyes from the bright light with the back of his hand, closing them instinctively. Because of this, he didn't get to see the person as they came into the room.

Although, he did hear a male voice call out "_Kaito!" _and definitely felt it as whoever they were tackled him. Kaito took a step back, the breath knocked out of him. The person was far stronger than Kaito, probably due to how he was still getting used to using his body. Even so, they felt a bit smaller than him, surprising due to the fact the person had completely overpowered him.

Kaito struggled, of course, but he knew he was completely hopeless right now. There was no way he could stop him, not like he wasn't going to try.


End file.
